When You Cry
by TensaisBaka
Summary: NejiTen fic. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Dia selalu menjadi gadis yang ceria. Tapi, jika aku mati apakah dia akan menangis untukku? All Neji's POV. Gak ada yang diubah, cuma ganti judul doank karena memeng ada kesalahan teknis.


When You're Cry

**When You're Cry**

**All Neji's POV**

Lagi-lagi anak itu...

"Oii..., Neji...!! Apa kau sudah menunggu lama??"

Entah kenapa dia selalu bisa teriak-teriak seperti itu dengan santai walaupun aku tak pernah menjawabnya dan lagi pula aku sudah menunggu disini sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Daripada membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, aku mulai mengambil posisi. Tanpa sepatah kata pun. Latihan rutin ini selalu kami sejak pagi. Entah sejak kapan Lee dan Gai-sensei tidak berlatih bersama kami lagi dan entah sejak kapan kami mulai terbiasa berlatih berdua seperti ini.

"Eh..?? Sudah mau mulai??"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir sudah jam berapa ini? Sudah terlalu telat untuk latihan pagi." Akhirnya aku bicara.

Kami mulai bertarung, menyerang satu sama lain. Walaupun aku tau hasilnya akan sama saja dengan yang kemarin-kemarin. Aku selalu keluar sebagai pemenang.

Aku sama sekali tak tau apa yang ada di pikiran panda betina itu dan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Yang ku tau hanya dia selalu menjadi gadis yang bebas. Tapi ia pernah menentangnya dengan berkata bahwa bebas itu berarti kesepian.

Ketika pertama kali datang ke apartemennya aku sangat kaget ketika tau bahwa ia tinggal sendirian disana. Aku sendiri juga tinggal sendirian, tapi apa perempuan seperti itu bisa tinggal sendirian saja? Kupikir, semua perempuan itu sama saja. Manja dan selalu mengandalkan orang lain seperti kunoichi lainnya. Tapi kenyataannya ia bisa hidup sendirian seperti itu.

Ia berbeda dengan Hinata-sama yang sangat pemalu dan pendiam. Ia berbeda dengan sakura yang pemarah dan pencari perhatian. Ia berbeda dengan Ino yang manja dan centil. Ia berbeda dengan Temari yang jutek dan cerewet. Ia selalu berbeda dengan kunoichi-kunoichi lainnya. Ia selalu ceria dan periang seakan tak ada apapun yang membebaninya.

Akulah yang paling mengenalnya. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Ia tak pernah menjadi perempuan yang lemah. Ia selalu terlihat kuat. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya menangis hanya ketika aku memarahinya dan berkata bahwa dia itu lemah saat kami berlatih menjelang ujian chuunin. Aku sangat ingat waktu itu, ketika itu ia menangis di pundak Lee, dan entah kenapa aku jengkel melihatnya. Dan setelah itu ia tak pernah terlihat menangis lagi. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya jika aku mati, apa dia akan menangis untukku? Sejujurnya, aku mengharapkannya.

Sial... Walaupun aku berhasil mengalahkan manusia laba-laba itu, pada akhirnya aku juga... Ugh... kalau terus begini.. aku juga tidak bisa terus lagi, kembali ke desa juga tidak mungkin... padahal sudah sampai sini... percuma saja...

_KRSAA..K!!_

"Si...siapa itu...??" Aku mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku.

"NEJI...!!" Suara perempuan? Tapi siapa? Sial... melihat pun aku sudah...

Aku bisa merasakan cairan-cairan hangat berjatuhan diatas wajahku. Apa dia menangis? Apa dia Tenten? Aku bisa mengenalnya dari suaranya yang sedari tadi terus memanggil-manggil namaku. Apa dia benar-benar menangis untukku?...

...

...

...

_Hah...? Dimana ini?_ Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan.

Rumah sakit... Mungkin seseorang membawaku kesini... Hn? Apa ini? Tenten? Sedang apa dia disini?

"Oii... Kenapa kau tidur di sini??" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tenten, cepat bangun dan lepaskan tanganku!!" Akhirnya aku melepaskan lenganku dengan paksa. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun...

"Akh, eh..., Neji, kau sudah sadar??" Pertanyaan yang aneh. Kalau aku belum sadar kenapa aku bisa bertatapan mata dengannya?

"Syukurlah..." Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang. Ternyata dia benar-benar menangis. Padahal, mati pun tidak.

"Eh, oi... Tidak perlu menangis kan...?" Rasanya sekarang ini keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhku... _Oh, Kami-sama..., dia benar-benar menangis..._

"Ku..., kupikir..., Neji... Neji..." Dia mulai sesenggukan. Perempuan kalau sedang menangis memang semanis ini ya...??-Blushing-

"Neji..., kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan...??"

"Yah..., begitulah, untung saja panah itu tidak menembus jantungku..." Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Su... sudah, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi!! Tadi aku bermimpi, Neji tidak bersamaku lagi..." Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, aku tidak tau harus bicara apa sekarang ini... Jadi aku memilih..., untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukanku...

"Baka... Yang seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan...??" Aku mencoba berbicara selembut mungkin. Dan amat sangat tak di sangka, ternyata Tenten membalas pelukanku... Kalau sejak tadi aku tidak mengalihkan pandangan pasti aku sudah jatuh pingsan seperti Hinata-sama.

"Neji-kun..., arigato..." Ugh..., aku bisa merasakan wajahnya di dadaku, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mempererat pelukanku. _Sudah cukup, Neji... Batasmu hanya sampai sini..._(Inner Neji)...

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekati kamar ini..., tapi Tenten terlalu sayang untuk di lepas, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap memeluknya. Dan...

_**GREEK...**_

Di balik pintu adaShizune dengan beberapa ninja perawat lainnya. Mereka merusak momen bahagiaku...

"Wah, wah... Neji-san, Siang bolong begini sudah mesra ya..." Saat itu juga Tenten melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Ukh... dasar Shizune sialaan...

"Shi..., Shizune-san!! Kalau masuk ketuk dulu dong!!" Lagi-lagi dia blushing..., manisnya...

"Yaah... Aku tau kalian tidak ingin diganggu saat ini... Tapi aku harus memeriksa neji-san dulu sekarang." Gadis yang merupakan murid Tsunade-sama itu mulai memeriksa luka ku.

"..." Sejak tadi, aku tidak melontarkan kata-kata sama sekali. Sementara itu entah kenapa Tenten terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh dan dengan blushing tentunya.-Jawabannya adalah tenteu saja karena saat di periksa baju Neji di buka dan ternyata... Badannya muscular begete bowwh!!(Author mulai mikir yang aneh-aneh)-

"Shizune-san, bagaimana...?" Akirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmm..." Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu... Aku bisa membaca pikiranya...

"Yaah..., bagaimana ya..? Habisnya, sebenarnya lukanya terlalu parah dan mungkin besok masih harus di oprasi lagi... Tapi kalau tubuhnya tidak kuat menahannya, bisa saja nyawanya terancam..." Huh... Akting yang jelek Shizune-san...

"A...apa?! Benarkah?..." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Tidak ku sangka dia tertipu semudah itu...

"Shizune-san, hentikan candaan mu itu. Tidak lucu, lagipula aktingmu jelek." Akhirnya aku langsung bertindak, ketimbang anak itu menangis lagi...

"Hehe..., ketahuan yah...? Ternyata sulit juga ya, berbohong di depan seorang Hyuuga Neji. Gomen ne, Tenten-san? Sebenarnya Neji-san baik-baik saja kok, dia hanya butuh sedikit pemulihan..."

"Ehh? Jadi yang tadi itu tidak serius kan?" Wajahnya mulai terlihat cerah lagi.

"Begitulah... Ya sudah kalau begitu, tadi Lee-san juga baru datang. Aku harus segera memeriksanya." Ninja-ninja medis itu langsung melesat pergi. Kalau Lee sudah pulang berarti...

"Tenten, apa kau tidak menjenguk Lee?"

"Tidak ah, aku menemani Neji saja, lagipula dia pasti sudah di sambut oleh Gai-sensei." Fufufu..., ternyata dia lebih memilih ku di bandingkan Lee...-Neji mulai keliatan autis-

"..." Firasatku mulai tidak enak.

_**BRAAAKH...!!**_

"Uwoookh...!! Neji-kun!! Tenten-chan!! Aku sudah dengar dari Shizune-san...!! Jadi begini ya, cinta masa muda...!!" Benar saja, walaupun di penuhi perban, dia tetap bersemangat.

"Lalu... Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tenang... aku harus tetap menjaga ke-cool-an ku(terutama di depan Tenten)...

"Ngg... Mau melihat kalian. Eh? Sudah selesai ya...? Kalau begitu seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat..." Dan dengan itu pun akhirnya dia pun pergi dengan ekspresi kecewa. Aku yakin setelah ini Gai-sensei akan bertanya macam-macam kepadanya. Gejimayu baka... –Sweatdroped-

"Huuh!! Dasar Lee bodoh!!"

"Hn"

"Neji-kun..."

"Hn?" Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu...-Neji ngarep-

"Neji..., kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" _Cih..._

"Yah... Tentu saja. Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi kan? Aku bisa membacanya dari wajahmu." Aku tetap berusaha bersikap se-tenang mungkin.

"..."-Tenten sweatdroped + blushing- Imutnya...

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja..." Neji..., inilah saatnya...

"AISHITERU!!" WTF?!

"Heh?" Tenang Neji, tenang... –Padahal jantung dah mau nyembur dari mulut...-

"Neji, aku tau kau mendengarku! Jangan harap aku mau mengulanginya!" Ya, aku memang mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa benar-benar dia yang mengatakannya.

"Ya, aku tau..."

"Lalu?"

"..."

"..." Lho? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Dan ternyata setelah kesadaran ku kembali, aku menciumnya!! Di bibir pula!! Tidakk...!! Neji!! Apa yang kau lakukan?? Padahal aku sudah berjanji batas-ku hanya sampai memeluknya sajaa!! Kami-sama, maafkan aku...!! Tidaak...!! Aku sudah berbuet hina...!! Apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur, dilanjutkan saja deh... Mubazir kalau di lepas... Tapi sudah terlepas tuh... Hieks...

"Neji..." OMG!! Dia blushing!! Maniesnya...

"I...,itu jawabannya!!" Akhirnya aku menemukan kata-kata yang pantas...

Dan selanjutnya dia malah kembali memelukku lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dan ketika aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke jendela, disana sudah ada beberapa makhluk(Naruto, Kiba, Shizune, Chouji, dan masih banyak lagi -Shikamaru lagi sibuk pacaran sama Temari-) yang jelas-jelas sedang mengintip dan di vonis setelah ini akan di rawat di rumah sakit Konoha selama 3 bulan...

"_**JYUUKEEN...!!"**_

Dan benar saja, mereka langsung di bawa ke bagian darurat. Dan untung saja aku tidak lupa masih ada Tenten di sini.

"Tenten."

"Eh, Ya?"

"Aishiteru."

**Owari**

**Akhirnya yang ketiga...(bercucuran keringat dan airmata(?)) Ngebuatnya ngebut neey... Malem-malem pula... Soalnya kalo nggak bikin di saat itu juga, keburu lupa gimana ceritanya...(maklum, saia ini pelupa kelas berat). Kali ini ceritanya bisa di mengerti kan? Atau malah lebih gag jelas? Soalnya rata-rata teman saia bilang cerita saia gag jelas, hiekkzz... Apa boleh buat bisanya cuma segini koq... Ngomong-ngomong untuk fic Bloody Bride koq banyak yang minta lanjutin sich? Padahal niat saia ceritanya emang cuma segitu koq. Jadi, maaf ya, saia tidak akan membuat lanjutannya... Yak! Sudah cukup basa-basinya!! **_**REVIIEEEEEEEEEWWW!!**_


End file.
